Boden's Mate
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: Coda to the 'Endgame' series.  Finn and Kurt have been together for a year and Finn thinks he's ready to take Blaine up on his offer.   Finn/Kurt/Blaine


**Title:** Boden's Mate

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **Definitely adult.

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt/Blaine. Yes, you read that correctly ;)

**Chapter: **1/1

**Word Count: Just over 6000**

**Spoilers: **Threesome. Also, future!fic, so inevitably AU, but I try to stick to what we know of canon for the most part. Spoilers for everything aired so far.

**Summary:** Coda to the 'Endgame' series. Finn and Kurt have been together for a year and Finn thinks he's ready to take Blaine up on his offer.

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Boden's Mate**

"I'm ready."

"Mm, that's nice, sweetie," Kurt doesn't look up from his magazine, much preferring to read about the new drinks coming to Starbucks this week (what? He likes to indulge every now and then. Finn always tells him he's too skinny, anyway) than whatever mini-crisis Finn is going through today. He goes through one almost every day, so this is nothing new.

"No, Kurt, I'm _ready."_

"Yes, I heard you," Kurt flips the page, idly thinking that he needs to go grocery shopping later because he's pretty sure all Finn has in the fridge are frozen pizzas. His dad and Carole are gone for the weekend, to Columbus (Kurt's tried and tried to get them out of the state, but they insist that Columbus is good enough. He pities them, really).

"Then you're okay with it?"

"Depends. If 'it' is a new regime that you have which requires you to eat five pizzas a day, the answer is probably 'no,' but other than that…" he puts down the magazine, finally, and looks at Finn, who looks…nervous. Huh. "So, what are we talking about?"

"The…the French thing. The merengue…mélange…the m…"

"Oh," Kurt's eyes widen, because honestly he thinks it's amazing Finn's remembered that, and then… "_Oh." _

"Yeah. So, that's cool?"

"Finn," Kurt stands up and walks over to him, closing the magazine and neatly placing it on the coffee table. "Sweetie, you don't have to…I know you're barely comfortable with us, and…"

"Yeah, but Blaine's, like, awesome. I mean, I talked to him about everything before we hooked up and he's just…I think it'd be okay, if it was him. If that's okay."

"That's…I…" Kurt has a momentary flashback to the night they'd spent together in senior year, and Blaine was nothing if not patiently encouraging and tender and wonderful, so all things considered he couldn't think of a better choice if Finn's really serious about this. "Only if you're sure."

"Yeah. Like I said, I 've been thinking about it a lot, and it's totally not that I'm tired of you or anything because you're, like, everything I could ever ask for, but…"

"But it's made you curious," Kurt surmises, adjusting Finn's collar idly before nodding once. "Okay. I'll give him a call and see when he can make it up here."

"Great. Cool," Finn gives him a tremulous smile and Kurt kisses him before he can change his mind, because really, Finn's not the most decisive person (he's learned that from experience; the boy can hardly decide whether to have artery-clogging pepperoni or artery-clogging meat feast on a nightly basis), and now that he's brought up the idea again Kurt's definitely not going to decline it.

So, he snags his phone and heads into the washroom, locking the door so Finn can't decide to back out at the last minute, and hits number 5 on the speed-dial (and really, Blaine _should _be higher, but Finn gets 1 due to his boyfriend status, 2 goes to their parents, 3 to Mercedes because hello, best friend, and 4 to Rachel merely because they live in the same city).

"Hello, you've reached Blaine Anderson."

So polite, Kurt thinks with a smirk. "Hey, babe; it's me."

"Hey, you," Blaine's voice becomes much less formal and more familiar once he's figured out who's on the line.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Besides exploring wonderfully intriguing Westerville? Not much. Why? Got something in mind?" he asks slyly, and Kurt can't help but laugh.

"Oh, Finn's reminded me of the offer you made to us last year at the cabin, and he says he's fine with it if we are."

"The…" Blaine pauses for a moment, but Kurt has a feeling he'll get it, and a second later he hears a gasp over the phone. "No way. He didn't."

"He did."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. Before he changes his mind," Kurt adds quickly, and Blaine snorts.

"Yes, well, we all know _that's _a very real possibility," he sounds like he's smirking, and he probably is. "You're fine with this?"

"I've already slept with both of you. I think I'm the most fine of all of us."

"Well, you _are _fine," Blaine teases. "But no, it's okay with me. Say, 2:00?"

"Great. See you then."

"Later."

Kurt slides the phone shut, sighing and leaning against the door. He somehow has a feeling that something's going to go horribly, _horribly _wrong, but he gets to spend the day with two of his favorite men, so things are already looking up.

At least, as long as Finn doesn't freak out.

000

Finn, as predicted, doesn't sleep a wink and spends the next morning pacing and downing an entire carton of orange juice, at least until Kurt steals it from him and tells him that he'll be urinating all day and that's quite a large mood-killer.

He's still vibrating, though, and Kurt finally pins him to the couch and distracts him with a rather heated make-out session until he feels he's calmed down enough to let him up again.

Finn sits quietly after that, still fidgeting, and Kurt stays tucked against him as they watch whatever Finn wants until the doorbell rings and he's off like a shot to answer it, Kurt sighing and flopping against the couch until Finn shuffles back in with Blaine following.

"Um. He's here," Finn points before retreating to the kitchen, and Kurt watches him go before striding to meet Blaine and hugging him, dropping his chin over the shorter man's shoulder and letting a sigh escape his chest.

"What are we going to do with him?" he asks nobody in particular, but he can feel Blaine's answering chuckle rumble through his body and he knows that they're going to be okay. Blaine has a way of making him feel that, after all.

"Well, we can always get started without him. Make him jealous," Blaine suggests, dark eyes full of mischief, and Kurt shrugs and relents as Blaine kisses him, and oh, he's forgotten how good Blaine is at that, and how utterly forceful he is compared to Finn, who's always been a little tentative even though they've been together for over a year now.

Kurt settles his arms around Blaine's neck and kisses back lazily, not wanting this to go too far yet, but they're comfortable enough with each other that this isn't really new to them.

"Hey!" Finn comes back in, looking from one to the other like he's unsure, and Kurt reels him in and kisses him, too, just to make sure he's not feeling left out. Finn huffs into his mouth, arms stiff by his sides, and Kurt's of the opinion by now that this is going to be much harder than it needs to be until the other boy lets go of his initial fears.

After all, getting into a relationship with the guy who's been crushing on you for years and who you're pretty much best friends is far different than getting involved with your boyfriend's friend/sometimes-lover/mentor/whatever Blaine is whom you don't know nearly as well.

But Finn and Blaine have always gotten on remarkably well, bonding over a mutual love of football and action movies, and Finn seems comfortable talking to him about things he wouldn't tell any of his other friends about so Kurt figures they just need to get him started and he'll be okay.

He pulls away from Finn and locks eyes with Blaine, holding a silent conversation with him as Blaine nods and moves toward them, laying a gentle hand on Finn's arm. "You're really fine with this, Finn?"

"Yeah, I think. I mean…"

"Can I kiss you?" Blaine asks quietly, and Finn nods rapidly, tilting his head and closing his eyes tightly. "He really doesn't think of you as a boy, does he?" Blaine directs this toward Kurt, who laughs as he realizes it's true. He's pretty sure Finn just thinks of him as 'Kurt' and nothing else, sex notwithstanding even though Kurt's pretty sure that sometimes when they're making out he's still reaching for something that isn't there (see: boobs). "It's _okay, _Finn. It's just a kiss, alright?"

"Yeah," Finn's voice sounds hoarse and he squeaks a little on the word, but Blaine hooks an arm around him and pulls his head down, one hand sliding up the back of Finn's neck to move his head into a better position. Kurt watches them with veiled amusement for a few seconds, Finn's hands still stuck as his sides like he's not sure where to put them, and finally he sighs and they move apart at the sound.

"Finn, sweetie, you're going to be naked together. I'm sure the world won't explode if you touch him," Kurt says patiently, and Finn focuses on him for a moment, blinking, before seemingly realizing what he's referring to and cautiously reaches to settle his hands on Blaine's hips, nodding when Blaine tugs him in for another kiss, and this time Kurt can tell he's _much _more relaxed and actually looking like he's enjoying it as opposed to looking mortified.

Blaine actually ends up breaking the kiss first and Finn looks a little stunned, but he's got the beginnings of a blush high on his cheeks and Kurt sighs in relief. "Boys? Not that I want to interrupt, but perhaps we should move this to the bedroom?"

"Good call. Go on," Blaine pushes Finn toward the stairs and he shuffles down obediently as the dark-haired man turns to Kurt and smiles. "So. I figure we'd better figure out how this is going to go so we don't waste time talking about it down there."

"Mm, fine by me," Kurt agrees, arms sliding around Blaine's neck as he pulls their bodies together. "You have an idea, I take it?"

"Finn's not going to take kindly to too much, I wouldn't think, so here's what I propose: you two don't use protection, right?"

"No need," Kurt's never really thought about it since he and Finn had decided last summer, but now he realizes that they probably _should _keep a spare box of condoms around for…special circumstances. Like this one.

"I'm clean," Blaine assures him with a laugh, and Kurt knows he wouldn't lie about something like that. "I promise. I've never gone unprotected with anybody, but with the two of you I know it's okay."

"Okay," Kurt kisses him quickly. "So. You…"

"I want you in me."

"God," Kurt lets out his breath in a huff, because Blaine's never been one to sugar-coat a situation, but that's putting it rather bluntly even for him. "Okay. Yeah. I mean, you know I've never…"

"Finn's not there yet, huh?" Blaine chuckles.

Kurt just gives him a pointed look and Blaine holds up his hands and nods.

"Okay, I get it. How far do you think he'll let us go?"

"Mm, truthfully? Not very far," Kurt admits. "I love him, but he's still hung up on some of those old prejudices. I think he's okay if it's just us, even if he's not ready to be…on the bottom, yet, but if you add somebody else into the mix…"

"It's understandable," Blaine shrugs. "So. Think he'd let me blow him?"

"Yeah. I think he'd be okay with that," Kurt agrees, laughing inwardly at the fact that he'd always thought threesomes would be rather spontaneous and governed by lust, and they're planning out every detail of this like they're writing an instruction manual. It'll probably be for the best, in the end, but it's all a little surreal at the moment.

"Great. You're wearing too much," Blaine decides, hands flicking Kurt's buttons open (carefully, Kurt notes, because Blaine at least knows how anal he gets about his clothes) as he slides his hands between the thin fabric of Kurt's dress shirt and his skin, fingers hot against the small of Kurt's back as Kurt unconsciously arches toward him. Blaine's mouth is just as searing against his throat, and Kurt moans, fingers clenching at Blaine's shirt as he thinks that they should probably move before Finn comes up the stairs, but he's forgotten what it's like to be with somebody who's completely uninhibited with another man. "And don't worry about a thing. Your hips are amazing, you know."

"Mm, I've been told," Kurt lets his head tip back, a little excited if he's being honest. Yes, it's annoyed him slightly that Finn won't ever let him top, but he'll take what he can get for now, and if Blaine's fine with it, he's certainly not going to complain.

"Um, are you two…okay. Should I leave?"

"Finn!" Kurt pulls away, feeling a little guilty, and Finn's looking at him with those soulful eyes again and he needs to get a hold of himself. "Sorry. We were just…"

"Yeah. I get it. I'm, like, an embarrassment or something because I'm still a little skittish, right?" Finn sounds resigned as opposed to angry, and Kurt feels a sharp pain in his chest when Finn steps back as soon as Kurt moves forward. "I know the two of you have had…whatever in the past, and…"

"Finn, it isn't like that. No offense, Blaine, but if Finn hadn't suggested this I never would have brought it up again," Kurt mentions, and Blaine shrugs.

"None taken," he sticks his hands in his pockets and looks from Kurt to Finn and back again. "Should I..."

"We'll meet you down there," Kurt promises, and Blaine gives him an encouraging smile and takes off down the stairs as Kurt turns back to his boyfriend. "You're not in any way obligated to do this. Blaine will understand, trust me."

"Stop…treating me like I don't know what I want. I want this, okay?" Finn grabs his arms and shakes him a little, and Kurt's quite convinced that Finn still doesn't know his own strength at times. "I just don't want you to choose him over me when this is over, that's all."

"Oh, Finn," Kurt leans against him, feeling Finn's arms come around him and knowing that he'll never, ever feel as safe as he does when Finn's holding him. "Blaine and I tried it, you know that. We have incredible chemistry and if relationships were based solely on how great the sex is we'd no doubt still be together, but they're not, and the fact is that the one thing we both knew afterward was that we didn't love each other in that way. We never will, because I'll only ever love you like that. Okay?" he cups Finn's cheek and presses a short kiss to his lips, pulling Finn's head down so his forehead is resting on the smaller man's shoulder while they hold each other.

"I love you, too," Finn says into his shirt, and Kurt just holds on as tight as he can.

"I know, sweetie. I know," Kurt promises, moving back and taking Finn's hands before meeting his eyes. "You're ready?"

"I think…yeah. Yeah, let's go," Finn squeezes his hands and gives him a pseudo-reassuring smile before letting Kurt lead him down the stairs and into the bedroom.

"We okay?" Blaine's sitting on the couch, hands folded in his lap, and Finn huffs a breath in response and staggers forward, obviously trying to figure out how to make it look like he's trying to take some sort of initiative, and Blaine stands to meet him and draw him into another kiss. "You can trust us, Finn."

"I…I know, man, it's just…"

"Can I take your shirt off?" Blaine asks softly, and Finn nods rapidly as he does so (and Kurt can't see the big deal about this, at least; they've all seen each other at least half-naked before, no matter how much Finn bemoans the state of his abs). Kurt lets his arms snake around Finn's body and bends far enough that he can run his tongue up Finn's spine from the waistband of his sweats to his neck, Finn groaning quietly at the action.

Blaine's sucking on his neck, hands scraping up Finn's chest to toy briefly with his nipples before skimming down again to rest on his hips, and Finn throws his head back and sighs loudly. "Oh, wow…"

"Still okay?" Blaine asks cautiously, and Finn's still just nodding quickly, so he slides his hands down flush to Finn's sides, taking the sweatpants with him, but Finn grabs his wrist before he can pull them down too far.

"W-wait. I'm not…"

"Relax, baby," Kurt murmurs against his neck, pressing his bare chest to Finn's back, and Finn leans against him instinctively. "It's okay. Do you want us to take our clothes off, first?"

"Would you?" Finn asks immediately, and Kurt flicks his arms back and lets his shirt slide off, catching it before it can hit the floor and going to hang it up as Blaine strips his shirt off and tosses it on the couch.

"Such a boy," Kurt unzips his jeans and basically peels himself out before folding them expertly and hanging them up as well, leaving him in his underwear as Blaine turns to look at him, dark eyes flashing with mischief.

"Just so you both know, based on the fact that I was coming here for sex, I didn't bother with underwear. So if you're not okay with it, I need to know before I take these off," he teases, and Kurt shrugs and crosses the room to stand in front of him, hands trailing through the light cover of hair on Blaine's chest to rest on the button of his shorts (it's weird in a way because both he and Finn are so fair that growing any extra hair at all seems to be impossible, but he bets that Blaine probably has to shave every day, especially considering that he's already got a rather impressive 5 o'clock shadow going and it's barely past two).

"Finn?" Kurt asks, already opening the button and fiddling with the zipper as Blaine hauls him closer and kisses his shoulder, nuzzling the skin there as Kurt presses into his touch.

"Just…just go," Finn swallows and nods, moving away again, and Kurt realizes that they'll need to keep him close and avoid getting lost in getting to know each other all over again.

"Do you want to?" Blaine seems to realize this too and tosses the last comment over his shoulder as Finn opens and closes his mouth a few times before shrugging and shuffling over, his feet never leaving the carpet, and he takes over from Kurt as Kurt steps back and watches with a tiny smile as Finn lets out a loud puff of air before jerking the zipper down, and the cargo shorts are loose enough that that's really all it takes.

Blaine looks at Kurt and arches an eyebrow as Kurt stifles a laugh, because as proper as Blaine can be out in the world he's definitely a different person in the bedroom, at least when it comes to being open about who he is (Kurt used to have a problem with his rather hypocritical belief that it was apparently okay to be openly gay as long as you continued to act like everybody else despite them knowing this, but Blains has his reasons and Kurt can't really fault him for that any more).

"Uh…" Finn's kind of staring down like he's not sure where to go from here, and Kurt slips behind him again, stretching his neck up so he can easily whisper in the tall man's ear.

"Just do whatever feels right," he urges softly, rocking into Finn from behind while he continues to inch Finn's sweats down (he's pretty sure Finn's not wearing anything under them, either), and Finn reaches out blindly, but Kurt can tell what's happening just by watching Blaine's face, and he's pretty sure the almost imperceptible jerk of his eyebrows and fractional tilting of his head means what he thinks it means.

Finn makes a sound that's a little like a whimper and Kurt can _hear _his internal monologue of 'oh-my-God-I'm-totally-touching-another-guy's-junk', and that's about the last thing they need right now, so he slides Finn's pants off before he can protest and wraps a hand around his cock, stroking him to hardness with the ease of somebody who's done this a lot.

Finn's not hard to read, really, and he's still sensitive enough that the right amount of stimulation will get him hard even when he's not completely ready to admit that he's aroused (Kurt has a feeling that teenaged!Finn wore those horribly unflattering baggy jeans for a reason, after all).

"God, Kurt…" he whispers, and Kurt kisses his neck and hums against the skin, thumb flicking over the head of Finn's cock as he whimpers and tries to arch farther into Kurt's hand.

"No," Kurt says firmly. "We all know this'd be over in a minute if I let you have your way."

"Mean," Finn decides, and then Blaine groans and clutches at Finn's shoulders, meeting Kurt's eyes as the other man grins at him. Maybe they're finally getting somewhere.

"You know, Finn, for…for being so cautious about…this whole situation, you're…"

"He's good," Kurt finishes, because Blaine seems incapable of forming complete sentences, and a look at Finn's face tells Kurt that he's concentrating way too hard, eyes scrunched closed and his lips turned down like he'd rather be anywhere else, and nope, they're pretty much back to square one.

Kurt finds Finn's hand and lets his fingers dance lightly over the back before folding it around the taller man's as much as he can and directing his movements, his free hand just resting lightly on Finn's stomach where he can feel every shudder and sharp intake of breath, and Blaine shakes his head after a few minutes which is plainly Kurt's cue to pull away, still gripping Finn's hand as he moves their arms backwards.

"Bed?" Blaine sounds breathless, and Kurt has a feeling that no matter how confident he seems, he's never done anything like this either.

"Bed," Kurt agrees as Blaine goes over, staring at the night table and giving Kurt this half-smile eyebrow-raise thing that plainly asks a question more effectively than vocalizing it ever will. "Drawer," Kurt answers as Finn spins around in his arms and kisses him, putting everything into it, and Kurt can read so much through his kiss: his apprehension and amazement and this underlying sensation of utmost trust and love that has Kurt's knees weak in an instant. Yes, he still sometimes finds it hard to believe that Finn loves him as fiercely as he does, but he's come to realize that's just how Finn is: he always loves with everything he's got and hopes for the best, but he's been let down so much that Kurt wonders how he can continue to do it.

Not that Kurt will ever hurt him, not when _he _feels like nothing can hurt him when he's in Finn's arms or how his heart clenches every time they wake up holding each other and share soft kisses before they're even fully awake.

No, Kurt's never going to stop loving him.

He kicks his legs up and Finn catches him easily, letting them wrap around his waist as he carries Kurt to the bed and lays him out, so careful and tender that Kurt _has _to kiss him again, even as Blaine mouths at him through his underwear and Kurt moans into Finn's mouth.

He's never believed in Heaven, but this has got to be pretty close to what it feels like, because everything right now is perfect. He doesn't really register Blaine removing the only piece of clothing left between the three of them, but he certainly pays attention when he takes him in his mouth, hips bucking up before he can gain control over his body again.

"Told you you had amazing hips, babe," Blaine teases, tongue flicking against the very tip of his cock as he groans loudly into Finn's mouth and tangles his hands in the taller man's hair, tugging to adjust the angle slightly and letting this go on for a few minutes before he has to push them both away, gasping for breath.

"Um…" Finn pauses, and Kurt shares another look with Blaine before deciding to do something he'd rather not, but it's proven almost necessary at this point.

"C'mere," he hooks an arm around Finn's neck and pulls him in, mouth close to his ear as he starts to talk. Finn, for whatever reason, seems to get off on him talking dirty, and while Kurt hates it (honestly, he sounds like an utter fool once he gets going), he's willing to make that sacrifice. "I want you to suck him, baby. He wants me inside him and I need to get him ready, but I want you to go down on him while I do. Can you be a good boy and do that for me?"

Finn whimpers and shivers and Kurt kisses his cheek before pulling back enough to look in Finn's eyes, dark with lust, pushing him toward Blaine as he fumbles for the lube and finally closes his hand around the bottle.

"I can…I can do that," Finn's voice sounds hoarse, but he reaches for the bottle, and Kurt passes it over warily.

"Are you sure?"

"_Somebody _do something!" Blaine tells them, staggering to his feet as Finn slides off the bed and drops to his knees, flashing a quick look at Kurt before hesitantly taking Blaine's cock in his mouth, causing the dark-haired man to groan and clench his fists by his sides. Kurt watches with half-lidded eyes for a few moments before realizing that Finn isn't nearly coordinated enough to actually blow and finger somebody at the same time, and he reluctantly leaves the bed and slides behind Blaine, pulling them together and holding out his hand for the lube.

Finn gives him a relieved look before passing it over, moving his hands to rest on Blaine's hips and God, Finn is huge. Not that Kurt hadn't realized that, but he's never been quite voyeuristic enough to suggest having sex in front of a mirror, either, plus Blaine's even smaller than he is. "Good?" he whispers in Blaine's ear, and Blaine rocks back against him and nods.

"I'm telling you, if he _was _straight? That would be a…a real shame," Blaine laughs haltingly, and Kurt agrees with that easily even as he coats his fingers and slides one into the shorter man as Blaine tenses around him. Because yes, while Finn may not have the greatest technique when it comes to…well, anything to do with sex, really, he goes at it with such enthusiasm that it's easy to overlook.

"Mm," Kurt agrees belatedly, his free arm clamped around Blaine's chest as he works his finger deeper, and Blaine gasps and jerks forward enough that Kurt knows he's found the right spot. "You can touch him, if you want. He inhales hot dogs like they're crumbs, so I think he can take it." He reaches down to lightly caress Finn's cheek, running his hand through the tall man's short hair before pulling his arm up again as Blaine tangles his fingers in Finn's hair.

By the time Kurt's three fingers in, Blaine has his teeth gritted and his eyes squeezed shut, and he's rocking between Finn's mouth and Kurt's hand like he doesn't quite know which way to go, a light sheen of sweat covering his forehead and chest. "I think I'm good," he says, his voice breaking a little, and Kurt slides his fingers out, reaching for a tissue from the nightstand and wiping them off as Finn pulls back, his eyes glassy and his mouth red.

"Come on, then," Kurt tugs Blaine toward the bed, getting him to lie down as Finn lurches to his feet.

"Um…should I…"

"Sweetie," Kurt cups a hand around Finn's neck and pulls him down for a kiss, tasting Blaine on his tongue and smelling nothing but pure _Finn, _which despite being utterly boyish and something that would irritate him on normal occasions only makes him think of home now.

"Sorry. I'm being…"

"It's okay," Kurt assures him, looking into his dark eyes and kissing him again, softly this time, before taking his hand and drawing him toward the bed. Blaine's watching them with a fond smile, looking relaxed, and Kurt manages to grab the bottle of lube before he clambers onto the bed.

Blaine rolls over so he's on his hands and knees and shoots Kurt another one of those eyebrows-raised-looks that has Kurt snorting even as he uncaps the lube and pours some into his hand, slicking his cock and trying not to think about how very, very hard he is because if Finn was worried about not lasting his first time, Kurt's definitely worried about that, too.

When he looks up again, feeling mostly in control, Finn and Blaine are kissing and he can tell from the set of Finn's shoulders that the taller boy is actually relaxed for once. He carefully sets the bottle aside and positions himself behind Blaine, placing a hand on his back to let the dark-haired man know where he is.

"I'm good, babe," Blaine promises, and Kurt lines himself up and guides his cock in, gasping at the _hotwettight-ohGoddon'tcomeyet _sensations that wash over him as Blaine sighs and wiggles, working Kurt in farther until he's laid over Blaine's back, panting, his cheek against warm flesh as Blaine somehow manages to twist his neck around and give him a reassuring kiss. "Honest, Kurt. You do whatever feels right."

"Uh-huh." Kurt doesn't really trust his voice, especially when, at Blaine's urging, Finn flops back against the pillows and spreads his legs, his eyes rolling back as Blaine swallows his cock down in a move that looks far too easy.

But Kurt can't think about now and he thrusts his hips experimentally, bracing himself with a hand as he pulls out almost all the way before slamming in again, Blaine moaning around Finn's cock at the action and Kurt figures that means he's good to go.

And, truth be told, he's grateful to Glee Club for giving him stamina on stage because this could get tiring very fast if you weren't used to the motions, but the slide and stimulation and just watching the expressions on Finn's face (maybe they _should _try the mirror thing sometime; despite normally looking mostly confused, Finn's incredibly expressive when he's turned on and it's rather attractive).

Snapping his hips faster than he could have ever thought he could move, he pushes in almost all the way and Blaine slides off of Finn's cock to let out this little stuttered cry, and Kurt aims for that spot as much as he can, bending over far enough so that he can reach around and reach Blaine's cock to stroke him, and a few more thrusts and strokes has him coming with a low moan, wetness splashing over Kurt's hand and onto the sheets (and Kurt is _not _thinking about the mess they're making. He's not. Really).

He looks up at Finn one last time as the taller man reaches forward, just lightly brushing his hair as he presses in one final time and that's all it takes, Kurt trying to muffle his cries against Blaine's back even though he knows nobody's going to hear them.

He slumps forward, way too spent to move for the moment, and Finn keeps convulsively stroking through his hair in a way that tells Kurt he wants to say something but isn't sure how. "Say it," he mutters, kissing Blaine's shoulder and hugging him around the middle as Blaine reaches to take his still cum-wet hand and sucks his fingers into his mouth, licking them clean as Kurt moans softly.

"Um…" Finn rolls his shoulders before clearing his throat. "Can I…um…"

And Kurt isn't sure how he can decipher Finn's questions even when he doesn't actually _ask _them, but he pulls out with a squelching sound and flops onto his back, slicking his fingers with the lube and cum covering his cock before lifting his hips and fingering himself slowly, not sure if he could handle coming again so soon.

"God, he's hot," Blaine sounds awed, staring at him with such intense eyes that Kurt shivers and feels himself hardening despite his own protests to his body, and when he screws his fingers and brushes his prostate he gives into the inevitable and just decides that he's going to sleep for a good, long time after this is all over.

Finn's rubbing lube onto his erection, reaching for Kurt and pulling him into his lap before guiding himself in, and the smaller man's so relaxed already that it doesn't take much.

Finn pulls him close, kissing at his chest and neck and running his tongue along his collarbones as he starts to move his hips in little circles, Kurt clinging to his shoulders and moaning lowly every time Finn strokes against that one spot inside of him. Finn doesn't last long, but the feeling of warm cum filling him and Finn's hand gently stroking him is enough to get him off again, and it kind of hurts but Finn's inside of him and around him and he can't bring himself to care.

"You two are a picture, you know that?" Blaine's hard again, too, stroking himself slowly as Finn turns Kurt's head to kiss him, and it's so slow and consuming and full of love that Kurt barely registers Blaine's gasp as he comes again because he's so lost in everything that's Finn.

He's not sure what possesses him after, they're all wet and sticky and kind of disgusting, but somehow they all end up sprawled across the bed, Blaine behind him and Finn still inside of him, and it's _perfect_.

At least, until it gets uncomfortable and he decides he _needs a shower, now, _and stalks off toward the washroom, barely awake enough to run the shower but really needing to clean himself off.

000

"You don't have to go."

Blaine looks at him curiously as they're all laying in bed, eating pizza (because, as Kurt had first suspected, that _was _all Finn had in the fridge). Kurt's threatened bodily harm on them if they drop crumbs on the covers so they're being careful, but soon enough their impromptu supper is done and they're all still exhausted enough that bed sounds like a really, really good idea.

"Yeah, dude, I'm fine if you stay here for the night," Finn nods, and he looks happy and relaxed and Kurt's just glad this didn't turn out to be a massive gong show once all was said and done.

"I…thank you," he kisses them both before going to the washroom to relieve himself, and Finn curls around Kurt and nuzzles against his neck.

"So? Good day?"

"Mm," Finn agrees. "Wouldn't want to do it all the time, but if he's willing…"

"You're a kinky man, Finn Hudson," Kurt laughs. "And I'm not disagreeing with you. He's pretty amazing."

"That he is. But not as amazing as you. I love you."

"I know. I'll always love you," Kurt promises, because it isn't a promise that can be broken, not anymore, and Finn lets out a happy little huff and cuddles closer, falling asleep almost instantly as Blaine climbs in behind Kurt and spoons him comfortably.

"He's okay with everything?"

"He wants to do it again."

"I'm not objecting…"

"Oh, neither am I, babe," Kurt assures him, twisting his head to kiss Blaine lightly. "Neither am I."

"You know, if Santana's planning one of those cabin get-togethers again? I can't think of a more perfect time…"

"You're horrible. What happened to the Blaine Anderson with his perfect suits and perfect hair and perfectly inoffensive attitude?"

"He got left behind in high school," Blaine smirks. "But really, Kurt, thanks for this. It means a lot."

"I know. To me as well."

"You really love each other," Blaine's eyes are sad to go along with the half-smile on his face, and Kurt kisses his forehead before turning back toward Finn and adjusting the taller man's arms around both of them.

"We do. And one day you'll find that somebody who you love just as much. Any man would be lucky to have you."

"I know."

"And he's so modest, too," Kurt mutters as Blaine laughs and kisses his shoulder lightly. "Go to sleep, you. We'll talk in the morning."

"Alright. Good night, Kurt."

"Night," Kurt closes his eyes, feeling utterly safe and comfortable lying between the love of his life and one of his most trusted friends in the world, and he knows that, no matter what might happen, he can always look back on this moment fondly.

And, if the slightly awed and incredibly turned-on look on Finn's face when he was watching the two of them was any indication, he has a feeling that Finn's warming up to the idea of maybe letting Kurt top him one of these days.

And that? That's definitely something to smile about.

**Notes:**

**1. **I wanted to write one more part in the main 'Endgame' series, but I realized that I'd said everything I needed to say and anything else would work better in subsequent future fics, if I ever get around to writing them…plus the plot bunnies for this kind of overran my brain and I had to get this done xP

**2. **I've never written a threesome before. Really. So I apologize if anything is really odd because I don't write things like this generally (these boys make it so easy, though, and I'm not sure what to think about that…)

**3. **Boden's Mate is a checkmate pattern where the king is checkmated by two criss-crossing bishops. I thought the fact that there are three pieces involved generally was appropriate to the fic.

**4. **I also did this from Kurt's POV because I've missed writing him. I always have to edit myself writing Finn because I like using big words and I have to keep everything simple within his mind-voice, but Kurt gives me a lot more freedom to write how I normally would.

**5. **Comments/reviews/anythings are very much appreciated, and I hope that everybody who's read this series has enjoyed it :D Like I said, there may be more to come at some point, but I'm not making any promises at the moment!


End file.
